Blind Days
by Midnight1234
Summary: After Igneel had left Natsu, he had gotten himself into an accident leaving him blind. He somehow blindly stumbles into the Master a few months later and joined his guild. How will Natsu fare in the adventures to come?
1. Meetings Unseen

**Ohiya! Dunno why another fic but yes, here it is! It's not the best for a first chapter but it's decent… So please tell me if I should continue or not! I will appreciate it very much! Thank you! Please leave a review, favorite, and follow! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWNS THE FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**Blind Days**

**Meetings Unseen**

Makarov walked casually out of the forest he had just visited his friend in, eyes closed as he relished in the day's warmth.

It was in the middle of the spring with the sun giving off warm rays that weren't too hot nor too cold, just right, the grass was a brilliant green with colorful flowers blooming everywhere and swaying in the soft wind that blew through the field Makarov walked in to go back home. The trees were a healthy dark green with leaves that filled every branch, covering the top of the trees that had been bare during the harsh winter months.

His mind wandered to his precious guild and all the young ones that were a part of it. A smile graced his lips as he imagined how strong they would soon be, but the smile on his face turned into a grimace at the thought of the destruction they would cause… then to the Magic Council complaint letters he would soon receive. A shiver of fear ran down his spine at just the thought of that. He just wishes they would be less destructive so he didn't have to spend so much money to the point that he was almost bankrupt. He didn't like the sound of that at all.

He was so far in his thoughts about the future of Fairy Tail that he didn't notice a pink haired kid in front of him until it was far too late and both were sent crashing to the ground. Makarov's eyes snapped open as his hands went behind him to cushion the fall some.

"Watch whe—" he stopped in mid-sentence as he actually looked at the kid he bumped into. The boy was around eleven, like the brats from his guild, with spiky pink hair, a scaly scarf warped securely around his neck, red shirt, and brown shorts. But that wasn't what made the old guild master stop in the middle of his angry rant, no, it was when he saw the boy's eyes. They were a dull charcoal that looked right past Makarov's shoulder, not seeing even though they remained opened and non-blinking.

"Huh?" The boy moved his unseeing gaze to where he thought Makarov was, a little to the right so his blank eyes now stared at the old man's chin. Makarov stood up as the boy continued to look to where he thought he was, a feeling of sympathy budding in the pit of his stomach, but he pushed it back knowing a boy like him wouldn't want sympathy with his situation.

"Sorry, wasn't watching where I was going." Makarov quickly replied, the boy's eyes shifting to where he heard the man's voice now, stumbling a little to stand up.

"Huh? What? It's okay, I also wasn't paying much attention either, sorry." the boy also apologized making the old man raise his eyebrow at this, but shake his head as he brushed it off.

"Why are you walking alone?" Makarov asked the boy curiously as his eyes roamed his body to see if he could get more details about the boy other than he was blind. His knees were scrapped and he didn't look like he had a decent bath for a week. There were a few bruises on his arms and legs from what Makarov guesses bumping into things and falling and scratches that he knew were caused by walking through thorns with how thin and small they were.

"Tryin' to find somethin'." the boy replied shortly as he shifted a little in spot. Again, Makarov raised his eyebrow at this even though the boy couldn't see.

"What are you trying to find?" he probed the boy further. A light scowl showed on his young features, but he answered the question nevertheless.

"A place called Fairy Tail. My Otou-san said that if he was no longer with me I should search for Fairy Tail since it's a place that can help my magic." Makarov's eyebrows shot high on his forehead in surprise. This boy knows magic? But how? He's blind! But that doesn't mean it's impossible, he just had to train for a long time to know how to use it properly.

He grinned like he had not so long ago at the oblivious blind boy. "Well, you're in luck! I just so happen to be the master of Fairy Tail!" Almost as if that sentence clicked inside the boy, a wide toothy smile showed showing canines that resembled that mostly of an animal than a human. He shook the thought away to the back of his mind, but made sure he didn't forget it.

"Really? What a coincidence!" he shouted happily, making the old man chuckle fondly.

"It sure is." he agreed. "My name's Makarov Dreyar." he introduce suddenly.

"Natsu Dragneel!"

* * *

"Watch your step now." Makarov warned as he opened the door for the pink haired kid he had bumped into earlier. Natsu carefully walked inside, obviously not wanting to hit the door frame and hurt himself.

Even though Natsu was blind, he could hear noises all around him which made him wince from his enhance hearing, but ignore it as he tried to listen to other things and smell the new smells that surrounded him. From what his ears told him people were having a friendly brawl while others talked and tried to stay away from the ones fighting. His nose picked up the musky sent of alcohol and sweat not so far away along with other smells he has yet to distinguish since he knew they were the smell of the people around him.

Natsu stood there awkwardly, not knowing if he would step into the middle of a brawl since the noise and smells hindered him greatly leaving him helpless at where he was standing. He jerked a little in surprise when he felt the old man touch his forearm gently and start to lead him through the crowded people, making sure he didn't bump or stumble the whole way. They were stopped from a voice a little ahead of them.

"Oi Master, who's that?" The voice sounded to be a boy around Natsu's age. The gentle touch of the old man left his forearm, letting it drop and dangle at his side. For some reason Natsu didn't like the sound in the boy's voice, it set his nerves off in an annoying way and he just wanted to fight him, but he held back since he couldn't quite know where he was at.

"Oh, Gray!" the old man greeted, the sound of people walked towards the two. "This is Natsu, he's looking to join our guild." he explained. Natsu felt eyes on him as they looked him up and down, a light scowl on his face because it made him feel uncomfortable.

"What's wrong with his eyes?" a female voice asked rudely. She sounded a year or two older than Natsu.

"Mira, can't you see that he's blind?" another female voice hissed to the first one, sounding around the same age as the other. "Don't mind her, she asks stupid questions." the girl apologized to him. Natsu felt annoyed at the fact that his eyes were drawing attention to the fact that he was blind, so he decided to close them so they wouldn't draw too much unwanted attention to himself.

"It's fine." he grumbled.

"Why are you blind?" the boy from earlier asked, Natsu's irritation growing. He heard protests coming from the small group around him at the question, but ignored them.

"A few months ago I got hurt." he replied a little tersely, hopping they would stop asking about him being blind. It was starting to get on his nerves more than usual. They seemed to get the picture that he didn't like them asking about his little problem so they changed the subject.

"I'm Erza Scarlet," the second female he had heard introduce sweetly.

"Name's Mirajane, call me Mira." the first female voice introduced a little grumpy.

"I'm Lisanna!" A voice by his side made him jump as he didn't notice that someone was standing next to him, his eyes unconsciously opening wide.

"Elfman," He jumped again at hearing the polite voice from the other side of him.

"My name's Canna!" He whirled around at the voice behind him, heart drumming in his chest. Where do they keep coming from?!

"Gray's the name." At least the boy's voice from earlier didn't startle him as much since he knew he was there. He just hoped there was no one else there to give him another heart attack.

"Well Natsu," the old man said once the kids around him introduced themselves. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"


	2. Mission Troubles

**Ohiya! I love all the reviews that I got! I didn't expect that much so thank you all so much! You all made me day! Also for those that are wondering, this story will have NO PAIRINGS! Reasons are because I'm not really one to write romance (though I will rarely and that's if I think I would like it with the story) and I'm not a romance fan. So sorry for all those wanting a pairing! There might be a few minor ones, but they won't be big! Also, I'm on Spring Break so happy Spring Break everyone! :D Thanks for all those who left a review, followed, and favorite! Please leave a review, favorite, and follow! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWNS THE FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**Blind Days**

**Mission Troubles**

It had been a week since Natsu first joined Fairy Tail and he was still having problems navigating himself through the guild because of the noise and smells confusing him and clouding his senses. And today made it even worse for him since the rain pattered noisily against the guild, thunder rumbling and hurting his enhance hearing.

He was sitting at one of the table in the guild with Gray, Lisanna, Cana, Elfman, Mira, and Erza, the two older girls getting into a heated argument while Cana was showing something to Lisanna, something about cards was what he heard, but he wasn't quite sure. He didn't really pay much attention to the two or to the bickering duo and Elfman and Gray just remained silent, so… he was bored.

A few days ago he had managed to stumble upon an old cottage and with the help of Erza and Elfman; he had made it so the little house was livable and easy to navigate to. They even made it so the floor was clear and his bed was easy to find, though it wasn't really a bed since he wanted a hammock, but if he could sleep in it, it was a bed to him!

And in the week of being in the guild, Natsu had already made friends with most of the kids here, but finding it quite annoying when they babied him thinking he was useless even though he was blind, which he was so very not useless! He managed months without any help and he didn't die! So, ha! In their face!

Natsu was so bored with nothing to do that he suddenly had the urge to go on his first mission to get away from the noise so he turned his head to where he thought Gray was sitting in front of him.

"Oy, Gray! Where's the mission board?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"Stand up, turn around, and walk straight. If you run into something it's most likely going to be the mission board." he replied absentmindedly. Natsu frowned not liking the idea of running into things but did as Gray instructed and not even twenty steps later, he felt his face bumping into the mission board. Natsu took a step back, hand in front of him as he felt for the mission board, feeling the papers underneath his palm and tearing one off. Now it was time for the next step, and he hoped no one was standing in his way… He turned around once again and walked the same amount of steps he did to get there and tried to feel for the table, but only air was there.

"Over here, idiot," Gray's voice said somewhere in front of him. Natsu looked up and frowned.

"Who are you calling an idiot?!" he shouted as he started to follow Gray's voice and found the table, sitting down at it.

"You're the only one around." he replied casually. The paper in Natsu's hand crumbled.

"Whatever!" he shouted, thrusting the paper on the table and hoping it was in front of Gray. "Just tell me what it says!" he demanded.

"You don't plan on going on a mission by yourself… do you?" Gray asked him, taking the paper from the scowling pinkette. Natsu crossed his arms over his chest.

"Of course I am! I'm not weak, ya' know!" he grumbled.

"But you're blind. Someone can easily come up behind you while you're not looking and hurt you." he pointed out making Natsu wince as he felt a sting to his pride.

"Just because I can't see doesn't mean some measly bandit can beat me up! Igneel left me for a few months and I managed to survive on my own! So don't think I'm crippled just cause I'm blind!" he snarled, barring his teeth. Natsu heard Gray sigh.

"Fine, be it your own death." he said. "It's about slave traders in the town near us for 5,000 jewels." Gray said, passing the paper back to him. Natsu nodded, grumbling to himself as he walked out of the guild, well not without bumping into things and people and being knocked onto the ground first.

He was suddenly not as happy as he thought he would be when he was out of the guild because he was immediately drenched, brushing some wet strands of pink hair away from his face as he clenched his feet and trudged onwards… only to slip on a puddle and fall straight on his back, yelping in shock and becoming even more wet. Great, just great. This is exactly what he needed. Puddles.

* * *

"Ow!" Natsu shouted as he tripped over a rock, scraping up his knees for what seemed to be the tenth time. It had been three hours since he had gotten off the train and had some people direct him to the forest he was supposed to go to. And in those three hours Natsu had managed to scrap his legs up because the damn forest just had to have rocks and random holes lying around everywhere, not to mention a log that caused the pinkette to fall into a small stream, making him wet for the second time that day. He was just glad it wasn't raining here because if it was, he would kill someone and that would make him accidently kill himself somehow because has managed to be the clumsiest blind person alive and he has no doubt in his mind that could happen.

Natsu sighed feeling exhausted, turning around and falling on his back in the long grass, wincing as a sharp pebble jabbed him in the back, pulling it out from underneath him with a scowl and tossing it as far as he could. Even though he hadn't started his mission he already hated it because he didn't even know where he was in the forest and he didn't know how he would get back. But all these thoughts were drained away from him as he was lulled into a doze by the sun's warmth was shining on his skin, feeling his eyelids close over his blank eyes as he fell asleep as the wind blew past softly, making the grass around him sway.

Sometime later Natsu found himself awakened by a sound of men walking in herds near him, his eyes opening out of habit as he sat up and turned his head to where he heard the many feet at. He abandoned all other senses to focus on his ears and nose, trying his best to see if these were the slave traders he was sent to fight against.

But Natsu was far too slow to notice the slim man come up silently behind him with a bat and a sly smile on his face. He only turned around in alarm as he heard the harsh 'swish' the air made when the bat came gliding through it, connecting with his head. This time he didn't fall asleep with the sun's rays on him and the swish of the grass, though he would like that way more than getting hit unconscious with a bat.

* * *

Gray grumbled to himself, crossing his arms and staring out of the window of the train in annoyance. In front of him Erza, Lisanna, and Mira sat all harping on him while Cana and Elfman sat next to him, the only ones staying silent and staying out of the argument that had been happening for a while now.

"How could you be so stupid?!" Mira shouted, rage clear on her face. "If someone is blind and just happens to be as clumsy as he is, doesn't mean you could just let him go on their first mission by themselves because they _say _they have magic!" Her face was red from yelling, blue eyes holding much more anger than what she was letting on.

"I tried to convince him that he should go with someone else." Gray muttered even though he knew it wasn't going to work. Well, he wasn't lying. He did tell him going on a solo mission was bad. But did that damn kid listen? No.

"Then you should've gone with him!" Erza joined in, letting Mira take a breathing break from her yelling. "This mission deals with _slave traders!_ For all we know they could be auctioning him off right this second because you decided to be idiotic and not go with him or have one of us come!" Gray was bemused by her hair bristling like a cat from anger in her braid that fell down her shoulders and down the front.

"Mira-nee and Erza's right." Lisanna cut in with a nicer tone than the other two. She didn't show anger like her older sister did and she was upset about Gray letting Natsu go off alone, but she didn't blame it all on the raven haired kid. Everyone makes mistakes, right? "Natsu-kun could be hurt for all we know, you could've at least told us sooner." she told him sternly. Gray felt his annoyance rise at being scolded by a girl who was a year younger than him, but he didn't speak his views since Mira scared the hell out of him.

Gray kept his mouth closed as the train whistled and slowed to a stop, happy that the yelling was reduced to heated glares as they got off the train and started their way to the Red-Tree Forest where apparently all the leaves on the trees were blood red when came autumn, hence the name.

They finally reached the forest and walked along the edge until large cages filled with men and woman in shackles came to view with men that carried whips, guns, and other things stood alongside the moving cages. And not so far off they saw a man carry something small slung over his shoulders that looked to have vibrant pink hair and a… scaly scarf. That means one thing and one thing only to the six who stood shadowed by the trees above them:

They better make sure a certain pinkette doesn't end up where he isn't supposed to be.


	3. Fire

**Ohiya! Sorry for the wait guys! Me apologize so me gives out free hugs! I hope you enjoy the free hugs cause I enjoy free hugs. I mean come on, who doesn't? Anyway sorry for the somewhat short chapter and yes there's a time skip and in that time skip Natsu knows Lucy and Happy already so basically it's now on the real timeline… but… with a different plot and everything… I'm going to stop talking now. Have a nice day. Thanks for all those who left a review, followed, and favorite! Please leave a review, favorite, and follow! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWNS THE FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**Blind Days**

**Fire**

Erza and Mira both hit Gray's head as they gave him infuriated looks of anger, Gray giving a silent yelp of pain as he held onto the back of his stinging head. He didn't dare give the two demons a look since he knew he was already knee deep in trouble and didn't need to get in anymore.

"Look, I'm sorry." he grumbled in a whisper so he didn't give out their location. "I know it's my fault and all, but that's not the problem here, now is it? Natsu's in danger of becoming a slave so why don't we just go and save him before it's too late?" he asked irritably, glaring at the bush in front of him. Erza crossed her arms with a soft nod, her stern look never disappearing.

"Gray's right. Now's not the time to be discussing what he did wrong, we should think of a way to save Natsu from the potential harm at hand." The others nodded in agreement while Mira stayed quiet, still glaring at Gray.

"What should we do?" Lisanna fretted, looking over to where they saw the pink haired kid get thrown into a cage.

"Isn't it obvious? We kick their asses of course!" Mira shouted, the others shushing her at the fear of being overheard.

"Are you crazy?! We can't do that! That could put Natsu in even more danger!" Erza whispered loudly to her rival that grumbled a little.

"We could always use a distraction." Cana put up helpfully, everyone turning to the girl. "Three or two of us could be used to distract the slave traders attention away from the carts while the other three use that given time to quietly break into the cart holding Natsu and break him free." she said as she grabbed a stick and started to draw her plan out in the dirt.

"But what about the other slaves? We can't just leave them there too." Lisanna protested with worried eyes.

"Who cares about them?! Natsu's are only target, not them!" Mira argued, crossing her arms stubbornly. Elfman scratched his cheek nervously, feeling the tension crackle in the air from his younger and older sister, but before anyone could voice their own opinion about the whole ordeal, they heard a loud angry shriek coming from where the slave carts were, drawing their attention. All six jumped up when they suddenly saw the cart Natsu was put in encased in flames.

"_Natsu!_" they all shouted, not caring if they were seen as they burst from their hiding place to aid their friend. But they were in for another surprise when they saw the blind kid walk out of the fire with his eyes closed and fist balled up, face red in anger.

"Oh, so you think sneaking up on someone blind is all cool, huh? That they'll be an easy target? _Hey, let's pick on the blind kid!_ Well, fuck you assholes!" Natsu screeched, fire surrounding his fist and punching the nearest people to him, sending them flying back and knocking them unconscious. The six kids could do nothing but stare in astonishment as Natsu beat the living crap out of every slave trader until they were all on the ground bleeding and unconscious. The kid was soon left standing on top of the unconscious slave trader's bodies, breathing heavily from anger, the fire on his fist finally dying down as he opened his blank eyes.

"Natsu-kun!" Lisanna was the first to break from her shock as she went running to the kid who froze at hearing a familiar voice call his name, head tilting to the side in slight confusion while his eyebrows knitted together. He was knocked off the bodies he stood on when Lisanna knocked him over with a relieved hug. "I'm so glad you're okay Natsu-kun!" she said as she sat on top of him and smiled brightly down at him even though she knew he couldn't see it even if his eyes were staring right at her.

"Lisanna? What are you doing here?" he asked confused, turning his head to where he hopefully thought was behind her when he heard five other footsteps. He sniffed the air and instantly recognized the other people who now surrounded both him and Lisanna. "What are you guys doing here? Is something wrong?" he asked, tilting his head to the side a bit as Lisanna got off him so he could sit up straight.

"When we heard what Gray did, we had to come down to see if you were doing alright." Erza explained. Natsu bristled at this. "We thought it was better if you had someone else with you on this mission is all." she quickly added, Natsu calming down just a bit.

"Fine, but next time, keep in mind that I can take care of myself!" he grumbled, crossing his arms in a pout. The other's laughed at the adorable expression Natsu gave, just happy that the pinkette was okay.

* * *

**Around a Number of Years Later**

Natsu dangled his legs from over the edge of wooden port, his bare feet barely touching the cool surface of the water. Next to him a blue cat happily dozed off, his tail twitching ever so often. Natsu rolled the sleeves of his orange hoodie up to his elbows then place his arms back to where they were supporting his weight as his head lent up to the warm sun's rays, wanting nothing more than to jump into the water's surface, but he knew better than to do that since a certain someone would give him an earful for doing that. And frankly, the sixteen-year-old didn't want to add deaf to the list of problems he had since blind was already enough for him.

He perked up at the sound of the clanking of feet on the wooden port as someone walked towards him, his blue companion waking from his doze, sitting up. Natsu didn't need to sniff the air to see who it was, but he did so out of habit anyway.

"Let's go! If we don't make it back then I'm going to be late paying my rent!" the whiny voice of his team mate came to his ears. Natsu smiled lightly and stood up, the wood a little heated under his bare feet.

"We have some time to spare!" he said happily, Lucy sighing at this.

"Erza and Gray are probably already back from their mission though." the girl grumbled unhappily.

"Maybe they brought some fish back for me!" Happy cut in cheerfully, Natsu imagining that the cat was drooling with the thought of fish. Natsu chuckled lightly, unrolling his orange hoodie sleeves as he did so.

"I doubt it!" Natsu shouted loudly, earning some weird looks from bystanders, but hey, he didn't see any of them. He heard another sigh from Lucy as she turned and walked towards the train station, Natsu and Happy following in tow.

"Yeah, well we'll see." she said heavily, balancing her new bag of magic items she had just gotten from the nearby magic store. The blonde didn't even bat her eyelashes as she saw Natsu rush ahead from a challenge Happy had given him, only slumping her shoulders and shaking her head with a bit of fondness in her deep brown eyes at the childishness of her best friend.


	4. Erza's Mission

**Ohiya! Yeah, so it has been a little over a month since the last update and I apologize for that. Just been a little hectic but hopefully that will die down soon. I'm just glad I finally finished the chapter, hope you enjoy it! Thanks for all those who left a review, followed, and favorite! Please leave a review, favorite, and follow! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWNS THE FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**Blind Days**

**Erza's Mission**

Natsu groaned, his face a nice shade of green as he tried to hold in his vomit as the train hit another bump on the tracks. Lucy and Happy didn't bother helping him since both knew that the dragon slayer was just hopelessly motion sick no matter what you did, even Wendy's magic soon wore off on him because he used it too much.

"Just hold it in; we're going to reach the train station in about maybe ten minutes at most." Lucy assured him in a bored tone, Natsu moaning painfully in responds as the train went over another bump much to his displeasure.

True to her word, they reached the train station in under ten minutes, Natsu gratefully stumbling off of the train followed by Lucy and Happy who were chattering about something that Natsu didn't honestly care about.

As a routine when she got off the train, Lucy scanned the train station to see that it was far too crowded and grabbed onto Natsu's arm right before he bumped into someone. She always did this since the dragon slayer explained to her that when a place is too crowded it's hard for him to smell whose in front of him and his senses get mixed up after a train ride, so she had taken it upon herself to guide him when it was far too crowded. He had complained about it at first, not so keen on the idea of having someone help him when he could find his way himself, but he stopped after a while figuring out it was futile arguing with the blonde.

"This way," she muttered to him as she started to weave him out of the thick crowd, Happy flying to sit on his head to eat a fish he had mysteriously caught.

Lucy let go of the other's arm when they managed to get out of the train station and onto the not-so-crowded streets, Natsu now able to find his way around. She turned to the pink haired boy, adjusting the slipping bag on her shoulders.

"I'm going to go home to drop off all my stuff, so you can go on ahead to the guild. I'll be there shortly after you." she explained, earning a pout from him as he crossed his arms.

"But _Lucy!_" he whined. "Why can't you just drop off your stuff later? Wouldn't that be easier?" he asked earning a sigh from the other.

"No, actually it wouldn't Natsu. Now if you mind, I'm dropping my stuff off. Meet you at the guild in thirty." Then she was off, going in the other direction to where her apartment was. Natsu huffed in slight annoyance as he heard Happy shout his goodbye to the girl.

"Ne, Natsu?" Happy asked when they were halfway to the guild. The cat had somehow found another fish during that time and started to nibble on it, Natsu wondering where the heck he keeps all this fish when he knew the cat hadn't moved from his head since he got off the train.

"Yeah?" he asked, wondering what his partner wanted.

"Do you think Erza and Gray are back from their mission?" he pondered. Natsu shrugged slightly in responds.

"I dunno, why do you ask?" He heard Happy swallow the rest of his fish and burp before he answered.

"We haven't been on a mission as a whole team for a while and we need more money for fish!" Happy exclaimed, Natsu sighing at his obsession.

"I guess we can, Lucy can start saving up for next month's rent too." he added with some thought as he opened the door and walked into the guild. It just so happened he walked in on a brawl and didn't sense the flying table before it was too late, both him and Happy sprawled on the ground in a daze.

"Oh my, are you alright Natsu?" he heard Mira shout from where she was at the bar, her voice almost drowned out by the fight that was going on. Natsu raised a thumb in responds before he was quickly up on his feet with his face full of rage.

"ALL RIGHT, WHO THE FUCK WAS IT THAT THREW THAT DAMN TABLE?!" he shouted, the guild instantly going quiet.

"Hey, Natsu's back!" someone shouted cheerfully, only to regret it as the pink haired boy threw a chair at him, successfully hitting him in the face.

"THANKS FOR THE OBSERVATION SHERLOCK! NOW WHO THE FUCK THREW THE TABLE BEFORE I BURN YOU ALL TO A CRISP!" he shouted once more, his hand grabbing for another chair while his other was curled into a fist and was lit on fire. Natsu could just sense the others were pointing at each other making his anger fuel him on even more. "DON'T FUCKING POINT! IT'S USELESS!" he screeched, throwing the chair in his hand at someone who just happened to be Elfman. By the sound of it, he hit the man pretty hard in the face making him fly back while he screamed 'man' before he hit the wall and was knocked out.

"It was Gajeel." Macao said from where he was sitting down at the bar with his son Romeo as he calmly drank his beer while talking to Wakaba about the old days and kids these days.

"Ho ho ho, so it was the freaking Iron Giant who did it?" Natsu crackled evilly as a tick mark appeared on his head. Gajeel scoffed from where he was standing near Gray, picking at his teeth with an overly long finger nail.

"And what are you going to do about? Throw a chair at me too? Oh, I'm just quivering in my boots." he said sarcastically with what Natsu knew was a smirk on his face.

"Just die already!" Natsu shouted as he restarted the fight again. Mira sighed from where she was at the bar. She had just handed Romeo a bowl of ice-cream only for the two to realize it was futile as it was somehow brought into the fight, now most of the people wet with ice-cream dripping down their faces.

"Master's going to be mad." she sweetdropped, Romeo nodding in agreement. Thankfully, the fight didn't last long as Erza entered the guild, everyone stopping as they didn't want to get murdered by the scary scarlet haired monster. Erza ignored the mess the guild was in and walked over to where Gray and Natsu were, the two just stopping in trying to punch the other's daylights out.

"Where's Lucy?" she asked the two. Natsu frowned at the seriousness in the woman's voice, wondering what caused it.

"She said she wanted to drop off some stuff at her house after the mission. Why?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"Master's sending us on an important mission." she replied as she sat down on the barstool, Mira immediately bringing her strawberry cake as they boys joined her, both curious on what the mission was.

"What's it about?" Gray asked as he unconsciously stripped off his shirt, Erza not caring at the moment.

"I'll tell you when Lucy gets here." she replied shortly. Natsu frowned at this.

"Why can't we know now?" he asked only to feel a sharp glare turning in his direction.

"Just wait." she ordered. Natsu sighed in defeat as he slumped against the counter and rested his head in his folded up arms.

He was itching to know what the mission was.


	5. Fairy Lights and Betty

**Ohiya! A bit short but I ran out of ideas so I hope you like it anyway even though it's short! Thanks for all those who left a review, followed, and favorite! Please leave a review, favorite, and follow! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWNS THE FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**Blind Days**

**Fairy Lights and Betty**

Erza sat relaxed while she ate her cake in peace, the other three staring at her (well, in Natsu's case he thought he was staring at her, but in fact he was staring at a pillar a foot off, Lucy helpfully maneuvering his head to actually look at her) waiting for the red head to tell them what their mission was about.

"Master overheard some rumors going around about a wizard." Erza started once she had set down her fork beside her now empty plate. "Apparently a man has been going around to many different villages and towns and every time he shows up, someone gets attacked."

"He doesn't sound too dangerous." Gray waved off nonchalantly, only to get a glare from the red head in return.

"Every attack ends up with a person losing their limbs, eyesight, hearing, the list goes on." Erza said. "The latest was from a small town called Suspintju and there's a village close to it called Fufulanp, Master suspects that the person doing this is somewhere in the forest between the two villages." she finished.

"And now I hear my doom." Natsu muttered under his breath, his friends ignoring him as they all stood up.

"We'll meet up at the train station in thirty minutes." With that the three left leaving Natsu alone at the table with a depressing cloud hanging over his head at the thought of riding on the retched thing called train.

"Two times in one day? I'm surely going to die…" A loud 'thunk' was heard inside the guild as a certain pinkette's head dropped to the table with a loud groan of misery.

* * *

"Finally, ground! Oh, precious-not-moving ground, oh how I love you so!" Natsu shouted happily as he fell out of the train's door and proceeded with hugging the ground. His friends stepped over him without looking down at him and instead looked around the practically empty train station.

"Shouldn't this place be, you know, more packed? I've never seen a train station this empty before…" Lucy commented just as Natsu decided to stand up. And a man with the train station uniform on stopped in his sweeping of the floor and looked up, giving the four (including one cat) a kind grandfatherly smile.

"We don't get many visitors at this time of the year. They mostly flock in around Christmas time to see the glowing fairy trees." he told them, gaining their curiously.

"Glowing fairy trees?" Erza asked, the man chuckling a little.

"Of course! The trees that surround our town have a special flower La Fée Rougeoyante that seems just like little fairy lights at night and only bloom in around Christmas." he explained, going back to sweeping the floor of the train station once more.

"Well, that explains the few people here." Gray sighed as they began walking out of the train station.

"Yeah, but why would the man come here when there's few people here to begin with?" Erza wondered aloud.

"Guess the only way to find out is to ask the victim." Natsu piped up from where he was behind them.

"Then we better start asking around for Betty Numi." Erza said, the four splitting up with Happy following along with Natsu.

After almost thirty minutes of searching for Betty Numi, they've arrived at her house and were sitting patiently on her couch as she served them tea.

"So Betty," Lucy started sweetly as the twenty-five-year-old girl sat down.

Betty was a bit short for her age with wavy, almost curly, light orange hair that stopped a few inches above her shoulder and dark orange eyes that were rimmed with a light blue. She wore a simple long sleeved green shirt that went over her fingers barely and plain shorts with white boots.

"We heard that you were recently attacked, do you mind telling us what you remember?" Lucy asked with a polite smile. Betty gave her small nervous one in return as her hands shuffled nervously in her lap, eyes glancing randomly around the room before they landed back on them.

"Um…" she started shyly. "I decided to take a stroll at night because I couldn't get any sleep and thought fresh air would help clear my mind a bit. Right as I turned the corner to go back home, there was a man wearing nothing but a black cloak just sitting in the middle of the street. I was confused and a little worried for him so I walked up to him and tried to gain his attention, but nothing I did worked. Before I went to get some help from a friend I knew of close by, the man slowly turned towards me." she paused here, shoulders tensing some. "I thought nothing of it because he looked normal. He smiled kindly at me and stood up—he was a tall man, maybe four heads taller than you," she nudged her head in the direction of the shirtless Gray who sat on the couch across from her. "He said that he just zoned out then asked me if I was Betty Numi. I nodded and the next thing I know he's gone and my arms are missing." she ended with pulling the sleeves of her shirt up to expose her two prosthetic arms. "I was recently able to come back home from the hospital only a few days ago." Betty told them, pulling her sleeves back down.

"Do you know why he would target you though?" Erza asked curiously, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Not particularly, but I did work in the circus for six years before I quit and came here just five months ago, but I doubt that has anything to do with this." she told them with a small awkward laugh. "But I have heard of a man taking things like what he took from me before. It was just a rumor at the circus and I have no doubt that he was the man in the rumor." she then turned her attention to Natsu. "I apologize if this is a bit rude and sudden, but did you have your eyesight taken by him? That's the only reason why I could think you guys came here, to look for him." the attention quickly turned to the pinkette who smiled and gave a one shoulder shrug.

"Who knows." was all he said before they reverted the attention back to Betty. Erza stood up and hold out her hand, Betty shaking it as the others stood up.

"Thank you for your information, we appreciate it." Erza said as they started to leave the house.

"Erm… If you can, catch the man who did this before there's another victim." Betty said right before they left, everyone but Natsu turning around to see the girl standing up and shuffling from foot to foot in place. Erza gave her a nod as her friends left before her.

"Will do." The door closed behind her.


	6. Coincidences

**Ohiya! A bit longer than the last chapter and with a cliffhanger! Hope you guys like this chapter because I was a little stuck on what I should do. This idea just hit me this morning and I'm glad that it did cause I'll probably be stuck on what to put in this chapter! Thanks for all those who left a review, followed, and favorite! Please leave a review, favorite, and follow! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWNS THE FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**Blind Days**

**Coincidences**

"_Igneel…" the small pink haired boy muttered under his breath as he gazed unseeing at his scraped up knees. "Where are you?" he had been asking this ever since the great red dragon had disappeared, and often not, he had thought that it was his fault that his father had abandoned him. If he was just strong enough Igneel would stay, but he had to be weak making the dragon go away. He wished he could just turn back time and make himself try harder in his training, but he knew, and it broke his heart to think so, that he couldn't and what had happened has happened. _

_Closing his eyes briefly, the child stood up and brushed off his tattered pants from the dirt that had started to cling to it, starting on his way for what he knew would be another fruitless effort of searching for his father, but he wouldn't give up searching for him even if the world was collapsing, he would never give up. _

_He didn't get very far when he saw a man sitting down wearing a dark cloak. Blinking, Natsu stopped and gazed at him curiously. The boy didn't have much human contact in his life so he acted a bit curious when he saw one, wondering how their habits were and why they did things since they were a lot different from the animals around the clearing he and Igneel had once lived in._

"_Oy!" he called out, his hands circling around his mouth to make his voice louder. His hands were taken away from his mouth as he watched the stranger, waiting for some reaction. He was slightly disappointed when the man in the black cloak did not react so he put his hands around his mouth once more and called out: "Hey! Mister! You alright?" he called, once more getting no reaction from the sitting man. Eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, Natsu muttered under his breath about weird humans while shaking his head, deciding to walk forward till he was just a few meters behind the man. "Hey," he called out, not needing to be loud since he stood behind him. He tilted his head to the side, trying to catch sight of the man's face but he was unable to. "Hey, mister? You awake?" Natsu asked, taking a few steps around the man to stand in front of him. Before he could, the man stretched and unraveled himself from his sitting position, standing up and stretching his arms way above his head._

"_Sorry, I just zoned out." he told the pink haired child with a small smile as he let his hands back down by his side. The pink haired boy had to crane his neck up at the man to see his face since he was so tall, mouth opened in a small 'o' since he'd never seen a human this tall before. "Are you by any chance Natsu Dragneel?" the man asked gently, his smile becoming a bit wider. Slowly Natsu nodded, suddenly suspicious of the man._

"_Yeah… how'd you know?" Natsu asked while taking a cautious step back, suddenly feeling a bit uneasy around the man. The man leaned down a little, hands resting on his knees as he looked straight into Natsu's eyes._

"_Oh nothing, I've just heard you've got beautiful eyesight." Natsu was about to reply when suddenly he felt dizzy and his head connected with the sharp blades of grass below. The last thing he saw before he knew no more was the man standing above him with his creepy sickly sweet smile, then black was what greeted him behind the dizzy veil._

* * *

"The claim is that he will be around here, right?" Lucy asked as they walked through the forest, her eyes searching everything that she could with Happy sitting on her shoulder.

"That's what they say." Gray replied, affirming her suspicions. Erza walked a few paces in front of the three (four if you count Happy) as she thought of a plan to apprehend the wanted wizard.

"Natsu," Lucy suddenly asked, turning to look at the pink haired teen who had his eyes closed and easily dodged a tree, hands behind his head as he strolled beside the blonde.

"Hm?" he hummed with a lazy tune in his voice.

"It's about what Betty asked you, was the man that took Betty's arms the one that took your eyesight?" she asked, biting her lip as she hope she didn't step on unwanted territory. Natsu blinked open his eyes, the unseeing orbs looking at her and staring off past her shoulders and at Gray's nose.

"Like I've said, who knows." he gave her a small smirk and turned his head back in front of him, not bothering to close his eyes this time as he gazed unseeing at the space before him.

"That doesn't really answer her question." Gray sighed from the other side of Lucy, already annoyed at the answer Natsu kept supplying them. He also wanted a straight answer, curious if the guy going around and stealing parts from people the same person who took Natsu's eyesight. Natsu sighed, his arms being let down from behind his head to dangle at his side before he hooked his thumbs in his pockets.

"Look, I never said if it was even a person who took my eyesight, all I've ever said was that it was some type of accident that made me go blind." he turned to look at them, once again missing them by an inch or so, not knowing that he wasn't exactly looking at his two teammates. "I don't even know why it's bothering you guys so much. It's been like what? Five? Six years since the accident happened? Frankly I've got used to being blind and don't even care if I get my eyesight back anymore." he told them a matter-of-factly as he closed his unseeing eyes once more and looked ahead of him. Lucy puffed out her cheek and crossed her arms as she playfully glared at her pink haired friend.

"So what you're saying is that you think it's impossible to get your eyesight back?" she asked, Natsu nodding his head without hesitation.

"That is exactly what I am saying." he replied.

"Not even if there is some new invention that lets blind people see the world again?"

"Not even if there is some new invention that lets blind people see the world again."

"Not even if you missed seeing the world so much that'll you'll do anything to see again?"

"Not even if I missed seeing the world so much that'll I'll do anything to see it again."

"You're an idiot."

"I'm a—wait a minute I'm not an idiot! Natsu shouted, catching himself in time before he finished the sentence, eyes open and glaring past Lucy in anger, fist raised with an irritated scowl. Lucy hid a laugh behind her hand, unable to control the smile on her face as she looked at Natsu in amusement.

"Yeah, you are." she told him, unable to control one of the giggles that decided to betray her. Natsu's face turned red from his anger towards Lucy as he crossed his arms in a pout and turned to look in front of him, not happy at the little game his friend decided to play against him.

"If anyone's the idiot here, it'll be Gray." he mumbled, earning a sharp glare from the mentioned ice mage.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" the raven haired teen shouted, Natsu smiling in triumph that he managed to make his rival angry.

"I mean just what I said, ice prick." he said to the other gloatingly. Lucy sighed, knowing where this was going and sped up so she was now walking beside Erza, a few feet away from the idiots who were having a screaming match and were about to exchange fist. Erza seemed to be knocked out of her thoughts about planning on how they were going to capture the wanted wizard as she turned around and stopped, waiting till both boys were near her before she knocked them both on the head to stop their yelling.

"Will you two just stop yelling at each other for one minute? I'm trying to think here!" she scolded as both teens were crouched down to the ground and holding their heads in pain. Erza sighed as she rested her hands on her hips, turning around. "Good, that's better." she was about to start walking again when she heard a voice call out behind her.

"Oh, I haven't seen you in forever." all four of them (five including Happy) looked up and behind them to where they saw a very tall man sitting on a high branch in a tree, grinning down at a certain pink haired teen. "What a coincidence."


	7. Far From A World That Was Once My Own

**Ohiya! Sorry for the two month long wait for the next chapter, I have been hit with procrastination and have been a bit busy too, which is not a good combination. I hope that I'll update this story as well as my others sooner than I did, so please bear with me! Also as an apology TELL ME WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I'll try my best to put the ideas in to fit in with the story! Thanks for all those who left a review, followed, and favorite! Please leave a review, favorite, and follow! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWNS THE FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**Blind Days**

**Far From A World That Was Once My Own**

_**"What a coincidence."**_

Natsu stayed in spot as if he didn't hear the man up in the trees and looked unaffected by his words. He stuffed his hands in his orange hoodie's pockets and kept his back to him while his friends got in an attack position, not liking what the man said and his weird staring at Natsu.

"What do you mean?" Erza demanded, eyes narrowing as she glared up at the man who looked back at her in amusement.

"What do I mean?" he asked in a somewhat mocking tone as he swung his legs back and forth on the branch, his head going side to side like a child while he looked at the five playfully. "I think it's pretty simple actually, you were just speaking about it." he told them. Lucy's eyes widened as she caught on, her hand unconsciously gripping her keys on her belt a little.

"You mean—" She was cut off by the man in the tree.

"Yes, but who could blame me? I followed Pinky-chan around for a week or two to see if the rumors about Dragon Slayers were true, and they were. You see, Dragon Slayers not only have a wonderful sense of smell, but beautiful eyesight. They see things sharper, farther, see some colors that human eyes cannot detect, and even see what some call the afterlife if they look hard enough. And I wanted that so I searched for a Dragon Slayer who even had a beautiful eye color, because why not have the whole package? That's when I say Pinky-chan, devastated that his dragon abandoned him, it was perfect timing if you ask me." the man explained with a slight hum as he spoke, looking slightly up as if he was remembering the good ol' times. "And since Pinky-chan had few to no contact with other humans before, it made him easier to lure in." he chuckled as he suddenly pulled out a small vile with a golden light shimmering within, the man inspecting it with care and happiness.

"Wait, is that—" Gray was cut off by the man, annoying him slightly since he would not let anyone else speak.

"Yup! Pinky-chan's eyesight! Isn't it beautiful! You know, originally his eyes were golden, but taking it away from a person changes them to black." he told them with a sharp nod of his head. At this Natsu's eyes opened and he turned his head to gaze unseeingly at the man who held the vile with his sight.

"Yo, bastard, I'm not really interested in having my eyesight back since I've lost hope for it, and the only reason why I'm here to kick your butt is so that you'll never steal anything from anyone else again." he told him, eyes slowly blinking as he spoke.

"What?! But Natsu! This is your chance to finally see again!" Gray shouted to his rival, voicing his and his surrounding friend's shock. Natsu didn't bother to look over at him and shrugged barely.

"I lived without it for so long you get used to it, but that doesn't mean if I was offered it back that I wouldn't take it back." Natsu said nonchalantly. "I just want to stop him for the things he has stolen and about to steal." he added. The man smiled at hearing this, swinging preciously on his perch on the tree branch.

"Oh! Maybe I can take more precious things from you! One cannot have enough Dragon Slayer items lying around! Maybe I'll take your hearing next, maybe even your sense of smell! Your voice will also do me some good!" the man cooed, his words seeming to enrage Natsu.

"And leave me further away from the world?! I rather keep what I got!" Natsu screamed as he lit himself on fire and launched himself to where he smelled the man, punching him in the gut only for his fist to be blocked and held in place.

"Ah, yes," the man whispered, face inches from Natsu's. "I'll take everything, your sense of touch, hearing, smell, and voice. It'll all be mine." he laughed a little, watching the horrified expression slip onto Natsu's face with fear shinning in his sightless eyes. He flung Natsu into a tree as his laughter continued to grow, eyes turning crazed as he walked towards his victim only for Erza to slash at him with his sword.

"Stay away from him!" she screeched, aiming another attack towards him. The man grinned even wider as he blocked each and every single one of her blows, smiling wider. Behind her he saw the other three getting ready to attack him to defend their pink haired friend.

"You know, children like yourselves mustn't go through the day without a little nap, and I think it's about time you all take yours." he said just as their visions started to blur and their minds grew heavy with sleep. Erza's attacks grew sluggish as she tried to fight off the sleep edging its way into her vision while Lucy, Gray, and Happy feel over, trying to overcome the spell. Natsu struggled with standing, his eyes already closed, and tried to encase his fist with fire, but none came. "Don't fight it, just welcome it." the man soothed just as Natsu fell backwards into the tree and slid down into a sitting position, finally unable to fend off the sleep edging its way into his mind, head falling forwards. Erza kept fighting, knowing that she was now the only one to fend off the attacker.

"S-stay… away f-from… Natsu…!" she growled, falling to her knees. Her sword suddenly felt tons heavier and could no longer lift it off the ground. The man smiled sickly sweet at her.

"Sorry, but it's something that I cannot do." Erza fell forwards; angry with herself as she watched his feet move away, no longer able to fight off the sleepiness in her vision as she succumbed to the dark abyss awaiting her.

* * *

When Erza next opened her eyes the sun was setting on the far horizon and behind some trees and hills, casting hues of pinks and oranges across the evening sky and coloring the white clouds. She lifted herself to her hands and knees as she tried to remember why she had fallen asleep, but her memories were blurry and hard to make out. She shook her head and stood up, turning around to see her friends were still asleep on the forest floor. She walked over to Lucy and Gray first and started to shake them, but the only responds she got out of them was a groan.

"Lucy, Gray, wake up." she tried sounding stern. Lucy grumbled a little and sat up, rubbing at her eyes as she looked at Erza, Gray waking up more slowly than the blonde.

"What time is it…?" she asked sluggishly as she peered at the scarlet haired warrior. Erza shrugged.

"Around six to seven would be my guess." she replied just as Happy started waking up, the cat wiping away the drool dribbling down his chin.

"Can we have fish for dinner?" he asked curiously, more drool falling down his chin just at the thought of it. Erza smiled fondly as she stood back up.

"We'll see if we can find any." she told the cat as she started to walk in Natsu's direction, but it seemed like she didn't need to wake the sleeping pinkette since his unseeing eyes were wide open. "Ah, your awake Natsu." she greeted only to get no responds from the Dragon Slayer, this earning the others curiosity as they stood up and slowly walked over to where Erza stood. "Natsu?" she tried again, cautiously moving to where the Dragon Slayer sat leaning onto the tree. It was then that she saw the deep despair molded into her blind friend's features and the small tears running down his face.

"What's wrong with flame brain?" Gray asked, trying his best to mask the worry he had for his rival. Erza knelt down in front of said pinkette and put a hand on his shoulder, though there was no reaction from him.

"I don't know…" Her eyebrows furrowed as she inspected her saddened friends face, wondering why he wasn't reacting at all to them. "Natsu…?" she tried again, quieter than she was before. Lucy gasped behind them, hands covering her mouth as she gained the attention of her friends.

"What's the matter Lushy?" Happy asked as he looked up at his blonde friend. Tears brimmed Lucy's eyes as memories before she fell asleep shot through her mind.

"No…" she whispered, falling heavily to her knees as tears started to run thickly down her cheeks.

"What? What's wrong?" Gray asked, even more concerned than he was before. Lucy shook her head as she squeezed her eyes tight and tried her hardest to believe it wasn't true.

"He took it! He took it!" she started screaming through her sobs. Erza looked back towards Lucy over her shoulder in alarm, her hand never leaving the unresponsive shoulder of her pink haired friend.

"Took what Lucy? What did he take?" Happy asked as he laid a paw down on her knee in a small form of comfort.

"He took everything from him! Not only can he not see us, but he can't hear, speak, smell, or feel us! He took everything! Everything!" she managed through the hiccups and sobs. Gray, Happy, and Erza's eyes widened as they look back towards Natsu who started to wipe away his tears that streamed down his cheeks.

"No way…" Gray whispered in disbelief.

"We have to get him to Master and now, maybe he'll know how to capture the man who started this." Erza said sadly as she grabbed Natsu's hand and stood up, pulling the pinkette up with her as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Until they figured out a way to find Natsu's five senses and speech back, their friend will be lost in a world of darkness, far from their own world.


	8. The Comfort That I Know Is There

**Ohiya! Sorry once again for not updating, my computer got to the point where I wasn't able to turn it on and I had to go get it fixed on top of my procrastination and turns out my hard drive was so bad they couldn't save my memory so I have to restart everything on my computer from scratch just like as if I have gotten a new computer which completely and utterly sucks. You can view this chapter though as a late Christmas gift and a slightly late New Year gift, so yeah! Thanks for all those who reviewed, favorite, and followed! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWNS THE FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**Blind Days**

**The Comfort That I Know Is There**

He was confused, so confused. Not only could he not see, but he couldn't hear, couldn't smell, couldn't feel, and couldn't speak. He had nothing left but his mind and maybe his taste. But what would that do for him? He couldn't communicate with anyone with just his mind, well except Warren since he could read minds and all that, but he wasn't all that interested in speaking to the mind reader at all. He just wanted his senses back.

He was even more confused when he felt pressure on his wrist, forcing him to stand to his unsure feet. The pressure wasn't great, and he barely felt it, but he couldn't help but wonder what or who it belonged to. Without his sense of feeling, he couldn't tell where the pressure would belong, for all he knew it could be a giant elephant helping him up, but he doubted it since he's never seen an elephant outside of the zoo before.

Then a thought came to him, and a sense of panic caused his blood in his veins to run cold and his muscles to tense up as he started to struggle out of the grip.

What if that creep decided to take him for easy pickings now that he was defenseless? He didn't want him to take away his arms, his legs, or anything else for that matter when he already has taken everything from him! So he tore away his wrist from the pressure holding it, the force he used making him fall backwards. He could barely register the pressure of his head hitting something as he tried to get away from the person who stole it all.

Natsu definitely wasn't expecting the soft pressure on his cheeks, what he guess would be hands pressing slightly down on them to try and comfort him. Another pressure was felt on his hand and another on his shoulder, all putting just enough pressure on the areas as if to calm him down. And calm him down they did. He knew it couldn't be that blasted man who did this to him for he couldn't be in control of more than two hands and his gut told him that it wasn't him and it was most likely his friends.

His unseeing eyes began to droop as he let himself be stolen in the slight peace when he finally knew it wasn't the man who took everything away from him taking him away for easy pickings and that it was just his friends. He was glad that he was able to keep his sense of instincts and his gut's feeling, for it was probably the only thing that he could trust at this moment in time.

Darkness swept over him without him knowing.

* * *

"_WHAT_?!" the whole guild seemed to shout, making Erza wince a little at how loud they were and Gray looked ahead of him in irritation, not wanting to explain what happened more than necessary.

Natsu was sitting down on one of the guild's benches, obviously confused but trusting what he believed to be his friends to know what they were doing, and in that they were relieved. Happy sat on the counter next to his best friend as he sadly looked down, not wanting to talk about what happened at all since just going through it was hard enough for him to deal with.

"Like we said, that bastard took Natsu's senses so not only can't he see us, but he can't hear, can't feel, can't smell, or speak." he told them tersely. Makarov frowned from where he sat cross legged on top of the bar's counter, eyes closed and creased in concern for his child.

"And you have no idea where this man went?" the guild master finally asked, his eyes opening to stare at the rest of Team Natsu in seriousness. Lucy nodded, chewing on the inside of her cheek as she laid a hand on Natsu's shoulder, the pinkette not noticing it at all as he continued to stare ahead of him.

"No… he put a sleeping spell on us and the next thing we know, he's gone and Natsu…" She was unable to finish the sentence, but everyone knew what the unspoken words were going to be anyway. Makarov closed his eyes once more and sighed, his face suddenly looking far older than what he already was as more lines appeared, creased and concerned.

"I would never wish this upon any of my children." he murmured, barely loud enough for even Mira to hear from where she stood next to him. He stood up and hopped down, walking towards Natsu stiffly as he hopped up on the table top the pinkette was sitting on right next to Happy and softly turned his head to look at him. Natsu's eyes creased in confusion, wondering who would turn his head, but shrugged as he let it be, going back to his boring thoughts.

Makarov frowned deeply as he stared into the unseeing depths of the young teen in front of him, eyes searching for anything, and for what, even he didn't know. Just anything to help his old heart from the worry and anger that took residence within it. His shoulders fell and he shook his head, letting go of Natsu's face as he sat back down with disappointment in his features when he saw nothing, _nothing_, in the boy's blank eyes.

"Before we do anything, we need to figure the identity of the man, and by then we can start to form a plan. But for now, I want Levy and Freed," he looked at the two who stood up, ready to do anything that their master ordered them to do to help. "I want you two to start looking for anyone who matches the description that Erza gave us." They both nodded and left without a word, wanting to find anything as soon as they could. "I also want two teams to go out and search the locations that this man has been sighted at. Wendy, Gray, Warren, Elfman, Laxus, and Cana are going to be in one team and Gajeel, Erza, Romeo, Lisanna, and Juvia to be the other. You should set out in two hours at most and you are to split up the places evenly between your teams, but I want all of you to start at the place where this incident started and Warren is to keep in contact with everyone including me in case something comes up. Is that clear?" Makarov rose an eyebrow to the selected people who stood up at their names being mentioned, the selected people nodding their heads as they started to go about what they were ordered to do.

Lucy shuffled awkwardly on her feet, thumbs twiddling nervously in front of her as she looked at the old master who was issuing out orders.

"Um… Master… what should I do? I'd feel helpless if I wasn't helping in some kind of way." she told him, Makarov nodding, understanding how she was feeling.

"I want you and Mira to take turns watching over Natsu. Mira will take the first shift so you can go and rest a little." he told her gently, Lucy nodding.

"Thanks, Master." she said, giving him a small smile. She looked towards Happy who hadn't moved at all since he sat down at the table top, her eyes softening considerably. "Happy, would you like to join me? I know you don't want to leave Natsu's side, but he'd be upset if he learned that you didn't take care of yourself at all." Lucy told him softly. Happy seemed to think about, but shook his head, not wanting to leave his side.

"No." he told her simply and sadly. Lucy sighed in defeat, not wanting to push the cat as she turned to leave. Makarov then turned to Mira who had heard what he wanted her to do, the barmaid nodding as he jumped off and walked to the library to help Levy and Freed with what they were doing.

Mira looked down at Natsu, kneeling before him as she looked into his eyes, frowning in worry.

"Oh, Natsu, I wish you could see how everyone cares for you. You've saved us one to many times to count no matter how many times it had put yourself in danger just to make sure we were safe and happy, and now, it's our turn to save you." She reached her hand forward and put it lightly on top of the pinkette's head, gently combing her hands comfortably through the spikes that were soft when she ran her hand through them. "Even though you can't see it happening, or even know what's going on, we will always be there for you." She whispered the last part softly letting her hand fall to her side. Natsu looked slightly up to where her face was and blinked as if he had heard her words, Mira surprised a little at the reaction and smiled softly, giggling a little when she heard his stomach growl a little in hunger. "You must be hungry, huh? Why don't I make you some soup, and we can talk? While we're at you, we can get you some fish, too, Happy." She looked towards the blue exceed who silently nodded, hopping off the table and waiting for them. She gently took Natsu's wrist and pulled him into the kitchen, Happy trailing beside her as they entered and sat the pinkette down on a chair as she started making him soup, talking happily away even though she knew he could not hear a word she was saying, Happy joining in on her one-sided conversation a little bit later.


	9. Doll

**Ohiya! Okay, I have gotten a review I am not all that pleased about on two of my stories about my updating problem so I apologize for this rant I am about to give because I'm not in a particularly good mood today and I have gotten the reviews at a bad time. RANT ON! (EXCUSE THE MINOR CUSSING) Okay, first, this story hasn't taken a year to update, the last time I updated this was January 4****th****, alright, the story will be a year old on the 20****th**** and that's the publication date so before you say this hasn't been a updated for a year, look to see which is publication and which is update date because those are two totally different things and I'm positive that today's date is February 19****th**** 2015 making it a month and some odd days since I last updated. Second, I have said time and time again I am not abandoning my stories, yes I have abandoned a few in the past because I have lost inspiration for such stories so I never updated again. Now, I have a life other than updating my ten odd stories or so, and I'm not going to be behind this computer slaving away for something because I'm 15 fucking years old, I write this for fun, I don't get paid to do it, and I'm letting you read this for fucking free because I don't own Fairy Tail or anything because this is fanfiction so I will update when I please and sometimes, the longer it takes me to update is because I'm also trying to gather my inspiration, okay? There are a ton of writers on this site who take forever to update, I'm not the only one. I have a system and I follow that system and I will not go out of it to update this one story, no that's out of my rhythm so you must be patient for my next story, and I will promise you, it will come out. Now to say that doing things to entertain myself should come last, is fucking stupid. I will watch anime if I want to before writing, it's my choice, I will not die if I don't update straight away, and I can promise you, that you will not die. Now I used to think that not updating in a while was bad, and that was before I fucking had stories. When you have no stories posted, then you wonder why people don't update all the time, but when you do and you start doing the same, you will understand why. Like I said, I am doing this for fun and letting you read my works. I have a choice to stop writing, I have a choice to abandon all my stories right here and now, I have a choice to stop posting, but I'm not. I'm still writing these stories and have a plan to finish them, I'm still posting them but I will do it on my own fucking time. I will not do it on a time that pleases you. I have things to do and frankly, I actually am busy. I iceskate a lot because it is a responsibility I have taken on. I have to wake up at five in the morning before school on Tuesdays and Thursdays (like today so I'm also a little cranky) and drive a twenty to thirty minute drive since the rink I iceskate at in another freaking county and iceskate for an hour. Sometimes an hour and thirty minutes. Oh, and guess what, I also need to talk to my family! I need social contact, and the most certainly not go after writing another fucking chapter. I will do that first. Writing a new chapter, comes last and always will. Also, I have been trying to make my stories longer. Sorry for trying to make chapters longer for your entertainment. Sue me. Sorry for my rant, I am now done, but this has been seething through me all day so sorry if I was a little repetitive at some points. I do not mind people telling me to update faster, but two certain reviews on this story and Guy to Girl by someone has really made me mad and made me get in a bad mood today. Anyway, because of that, I want to get this story out today and for everyone who had just dealt with that rant of anger, I hope you have a very nice day and I will be taking request for the next chapter to help it be longer. And also because I want to get it out today just to get the rant out of me, it will be shorter since I don't have the time or the patience (since I'm a little angry from just writing that) to make it longer like what I've been trying. Thank you and have a nice day. Thanks for all those who reviewed, favorite, and followed! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWNS THE FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**Blind Days**

**Doll**

A man sighed, letting the hood of his cloak fall from his head showing white shaggy hair that fell to slim shoulders and shockingly white eyes, the color around the irises black. His skin was just as white as his eyes and hair with black blotchy spots that stretched out and covered the majority of his neck, shoulders, and collar bone, even creeping up on his face and reaching as far up to his cheek bones.

He stood in a dark room, no sign of light peering in as he sat down on the floor of the abandoned building, taking out a large bag and as gently as he could he spilt the contents out onto the floor. Vials upon vials filled with different colored lights shining from within fell to the floor. A small excited laugh escaped the man as he lifted up his newest ones, even picking up an old one that he had for a while. The six vials were all a different color and the light within them shined the brightest from all the others. Each one consisted of a bright gold, red, green, pink, orange, and blue lights, all energetic and moving around the vial like smoke.

The man stood up as a smile twisted on his face, gently cradling the vials to his body as he maneuvered around in the darkness with such ease, moving to a surgeon table with a dark form lying on top of it. Gently, he set the six vials down on a small metal table next to it. Once that was done and the vials were safe, he moved to the surgeon table and moved back a black blanket uncovering a face of a plastic doll that was child size, its eyelids closed. The doll's complexion was tan and it had midnight black shaggy hair that fell to its shoulders.

"Ah, Oten," the man cooed with sudden happiness at the sight of the doll. "Your big brother Junsuina is here." He reached out and stroked the doll's smooth plastic surface with care, eyes softening and a small smile replacing the twisted one. "Don't you worry Oten, big brother Junsuina is here to cure all your troubles. Never will your big brother let you be tortured by those who wish wrong against you, because now, your big brother is strong enough to protect you!" Excitement suddenly overwhelmed him as his smile widened. "I even got the best senses for you! You'll have the best eye sight, sense of smell, hearing, sense of touch, taste, and the best voice ever! I got them from a Dragon Slayer, and after I give them to you, you'll be able to hear me and talk to me and see me! You'll be alive once again Oten! Can't you believe it?!" he shouted, as he grabbed the first vial, the bright blue one. "First I'll give you your sense of touch." he said as he opened the cork and let the light spill out and fall onto the child size doll. "Next I give you your taste." He picked up the bright orange next, opened it and spilled the light out over the doll. "Next is smell." The pink one was opened and spilt onto the doll that slowly began to look less doll like and more like a child around ten years of age. "Speech." Green. "Hearing" Red. "And last, I give you your sight." When the last of the gold light spilt over the doll, Junsuina stepped back and watched anxiously as the child that once looked like a doll opened its bright golden eyes and sat up.

It looked around once before the golden eyes landed on Junsuina, and it tilted its head to the side in emotionless puzzlement.

"Who are you?"

* * *

"So…" Cana said looking around with a slightly raised eyebrow and hands on her hips. "This is where that guy took all of Natsu's senses… right?" she looked back towards Gray and Erza for conformation and the two mages nodded their heads.

"Did you get a good look at him?" Lisanna asked curiously, Erza shaking her head.

"Like we said, he never took down the hood of his cloak so we never got the chance to see what he looks like. Nor do we know his name." she explained, Gajeel looking at her for a moment before he walked a little way off from the group, trying to catch the unfamiliar scent in the air, though it was stale and it had sadly managed to rain before they got here.

"Can you explain what he did before you passed out? I forgot." Warren said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as he got annoyed eye rolls from his guild mates. It wasn't his fault that he wanted to make sure with what they said.

"We were walking when he suddenly got our attention from sitting on top of a tree. Then, he explained a lot of crap about Dragon Slayer's perfect eyes sight and all that shit, and said something about needing to nap. After that we basically passed out." Gray explained with a sigh, crossing his arms over his chest that was bare-wait what? Where was his clothes? He swore he just had them on. The other's pretended not to notice as Gray went around trying to locate his clothes, well, all but Juvia who stared at him shamelessly and with hearts in her eyes.

"What tree was he in?" Gajeel shouted from a few meters away from them. Erza glanced around before her eyes landed on a tree just barely out of sight and hiding behind other trees.

"That one." she said, pointing to the large oak. Gajeel gave a simple nod of the head and instantly went to it while the others continued to talk about what happened and what will happen.

"Should we still look about Fufulanp even though you guys already have?" Wendy asked, looking over to Gajeel and wondering if she should help or would just be in the way.

"It would probably be safe to say that we should." Romeo piqued up, Erza nodding her head in agreement.

"We should check just in case we accidently missed something that we would regret later." she said, earning nods and grunts of approval from the group before her.

"Hey! I managed to find his scent!" Gajeel suddenly shouted from up in the tree where the man had sat just a few days prior. Everyone looked up at him eagerly and made their way to him as Gajeel took a few extra sniffs of the scent to commit it to memory before climbing down.

"Really?" Elfman asked, about to say something about how manly it was before Laxus cut in.

"Where does it led to?" the blonde asked through one cracked open eyelid. Gajeel closed his eyes and concentrated entirely on the new found scent, turning around slowly as he did so and walking back the way the group had just walked to meet him and to where Natsu lost his senses, then taking another few slow turns, sniffing the air cautiously as he did so before he stopped and pointed in a direction facing south.

"It goes on over there, but I can't tell how long it goes on for and I can't promise that it will be consistent since the rain basically ruined all of the chances of it being so." Gajeel said, turning to look at the others.

"Okay, our team will be following the scent since Gajeel knows what it is while you guys go and look in the surrounding towns and villages to gather some information about this guy, and during that time I want Warren to be in contact with all of us just in case we come across something important, understand?" Erza asked, looking around and getting firm nods. "Alright, now let us waste no more time, we must get Natsu's senses back no matter the cost." And with that, the two teams quickly bade each other farewell and walked off in their own separate direction with each having a task firmly placed in their mind.

Get Natsu's senses back.


	10. Thief

**Ohiya! Thanks for all those who reviewed! I really appreciate it! You guys made me feel better and I want to give you all cookies! But sadly, these are virtual cookies, but they can be any flavor you want at the same time! And for thanks for all those great reviewed that lightened my day, you guys get a depressing chapter to make your day sadder! Aren't I great? Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! I worked hard on it! Thanks for all those who reviewed, favorite, and followed! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWNS THE FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**Blind Days**

**Thief**

His name is Oten and his big brother was Junsuina. Junsuina loved him, but he wasn't sure what he was supposed to feel towards him, he wasn't sure about anything other than his own body didn't feel like his own. His voice felt older and heavier with a sadness he had yet to own, his hearing felt like it was awaiting to hear something he didn't exactly want to hear, like it was dreading the answer to a deep question and upon answering, everything will shatter. His touch felt like shards of glass. Every time he touched something he felt like it would shatter because of him, but yet the childish act in him wanted to touch it even more to see how much more he could touch it without it breaking. His smell was odd, too. It was like it was trying to smell everything at once, and at the same time trying to pinpoint each individual object.

His eye sight was the strangest of all.

He kept getting glimpses of strange scenes. It always consisted of a pink haired boy older than him by maybe five years or so on the ground hugging his head to his knees as he shook with sobs. Oten wants to reach out to the boy and console him, but every time he does, the boy seems to not feel him or just ignores him. The sobs tear through Oten's heart that by the fifth time he has seen the poor boy, he has given up trying to touch him and instead sits by him and tries to give him the comfort of company.

By the tenth time, Oten starts humming a tone, rocking gently back and forth out of uneasiness as he looks around with wide gold eyes, trying to digest the place he's in, but he's in a world of white. Everything is white. The walls, the floor, everything. Both him and the boy are in a small room with no window nor no door, they're just surrounded by white. White. White. White.

The boy's sobs do not lighten, but seem to grow worse.

The twenty-sixth time Oten finds himself pacing the small room, humming to himself to keep the sobs from destroying his mind and body so he wouldn't find himself on the ground like the other and sobbing.

By the thirty-ninth time, there is sickening silence. It's worse than the crying and all Oten can help but think is he just wants the crying back. The silence makes him want to throw up everything in his stomach, makes him want to curl up and cry worse than the sobbing. Oten finds himself talking to himself and to the boy by the forty-second time, but the boy just remains there with his head buried in his knees in the sickening silence, the only change is that he is not pulling at his soft pink hair in complete and utter distress. He talks about anything, anything at all so he can to fill the sickening silence, but he can't completely erase it. Each time he pauses to find something new to say or to take a breath and continue, it's there like a hunter hunting its prey.

By the sixtieth time, he just gives up and just sits on the other wall facing the boy, rocking back and forth and humming silently to fill the silence in his own head.

On the sixty-fifth time, the boy looks up at him for the very first time that it leaves Oten in shocked silence.

His face looks so worn and used, so sad and depressed it didn't belong on someone like him. The way his eyes droop, but still are wide open make him seem like he is constantly tired and the way his eyebrows knit together just barely causing a crease on his forehead make it look like he is distressed or confused, maybe both. The ends of his mouth drop in a small frown with his bottom lip just jutting out barely and he seemed to be biting softly down and chewing on his bottom lip gently.

But what takes Oten's breath away was his eyes. His eyes were a beautiful gold, just like the gold you get from a mine and is polished and cut for the kings and queens. The beautiful gold even had flecks of cooper, bronze, and a somehow beautiful rusty red that accented them perfectly. But what unnerved Oten the most was, those were the exact same eyes he has seen himself with whenever he looked into a mirror. The same eyes that he was looking at were the ones that he was looking through.

Since then the boy continued to stare at him no matter where he was in the room.

The eightieth visit, those same golden eyes Oten owned were moist as tears slowly trickled down tan cheeks.

"_Thief," _the boy whispered in a soft broken tone with so much conviction in it that I made Oten stumbled backwards a few steps, eyes wide.

"W-what?" Oten stumbled in a voice that sounded startling the same like the others, except just a little younger sounding.

"_Thief!" _the boy shrieked, face contorting with anger and sadness at the same time. _"Thief! You stole everything! You stole everything that connects me to the world and made it your own! Thief! Thief! Give back what is mine! Give it back! It's mine! Mine!" _he broke out into sobs once again, his voice sounding so much like despair Oten found tears of his own spilling softly from his own eyes.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…" he stumbled over his words, astonished. The boy shook his head, face suddenly a mask of cold acceptance.

"_Of course you don't. You're as blind to it as I am." _he muttered. _"You're the one with sight, so use it. You're the one with hearing, so use it. You're the one with a voice, with a sense of smell and touch, so use them. Don't be blind just because you can't see it in front of you, actually look and _see_."_

* * *

"Smell anything, Gajeel?" Lisanna asked as the Dragon Slayer sniffed the air attentively, eyes closed and trying to concentrate. He held up one finger for silence as he continued sniffing at the air for a few more minutes before he opened his eyes and growled softly in annoyance.

"Nothing." he grumbled angrily, kicking a pebble and making it skip a few yards ahead of them in anger. Romeo crossed his arm, frustration on his face, though it wasn't pointed at Gajeel, just the situation in front of them.

"Not even a small little trace? Did you make sure of it?" the kid asked. Gajeel grunted and eyed him, a little offended by the question.

"Yes, I made sure, mind you. Finding a scent in the rain is harder than it looks, like you would know." He huffed and turned away. "Plus the scent falls away a few miles back because it seems the rain hit the hardest here, that, or this guy can teleport like crazy." Juvia looked around the area.

"What else shall we do? Should we keep fumbling around until we find the scent again?" she asked, meeting Gajeel's eyes.

"That'll take up time, time we don't have." Erza cut in with a steely voice. Her shoulders were tense and she seemed to be clenching her jaw. "The more time we walk around aimlessly, the more time this guy has to get away with Natsu's senses." Lisanna took on a more troubling look.

"I wonder if the other team have managed to get a better lead on him than us." she muttered.

"We can't let Natsu-nii down though!" Romeo suddenly shouted, surprising the small group a little at his outburst. "He's counting on us to get his scenes back and that's just what we are going to do!" he said with determination, the others nodding in agreement.

_Guys, _a voice suddenly cut in all of their heads, stopping further conversation as they were suddenly on full alert.

"Warren!" Erza said in surprise, eyes narrowing. "Have you guys found something? Anything at all?" There was a pause before he answered.

_There's something you _really _need to look at. _A small pause and before Erza could ask what it was, Warren spoke again. _Meet us at Iemus Village, it should be close to you guys, but if it isn't… just try to hurry, will you?_

"We'll be there as soon as we can."

* * *

_"Igneel?"_

"_Yes, Natsu?"_

"_It says that humans can have an assortment of different eye colors, but yet mine isn't listed here at all. Why is that?" The old dragon paused to consider the question, and when he found his answer he let out a breath of hot air that rustled the pink locks in front of him._

"_Because, you're special." Natsu scrunched his small nose up, not understanding._

"_Special? What do you mean?" Igneel rolled his eyes in amusement, snorting softly._

"_Just what it means." Igneel sighed when those golden eyes didn't stop staring at him, asking him more from him to satisfy his question. "What's wrong with being special? Do you not like it?" Natsu shook his head._

"_No, it's not that… but… why do I have gold eyes?" Igneel closed his eyes and rested his head by the assortment of old scrolls written in the old dragon language he was having the boy read._

"_It makes things more interesting. If you didn't have gold eyes, that would make you like everyone else, and frankly, that's a little boring, don't you think?" Natsu nodded his head softly as he looked back at the scroll, reading the dragon scratching's again to make sure he didn't miss anything that might have his eye color written down. _

"_Is it because I'm a Dragon Slayer?" Natsu asked innocently. Igneel let out a loud bellow of laughter, Natsu turning sharply to him and glaring, making the dragon settle down with a scaly smile._

"_Is it because of you being a Dragon Slayer? Well, might I ask you this, are my scales red just because I'm a fire dragon?" Natsu looked confused._

"_Well, yes, why wouldn't they be—"_

"_Well, it's not because I'm a fire dragon." Igneel instantly cut in, frowning. "I can be orange, maybe yellow too. Blue is also a color of fire. I'm this color because I was born this color. Your eyes are gold because you were born with gold eyes. The only thing that is different from your Dragon Slayer training is the fact you have a better sense of smell, hearing, and sight. Eye color has nothing to do with it." Natsu nodded slowly._

"_Okay, I understand… I think." Igneel closed his eyes and settled his head on his great front legs._

"_Good, then there might be hope for you yet."_

"_Hey!"_

Memory after memory. It was all Natsu could do other than think about his misfortune, rifle through memories. He preferred to look through the ones of when he had sight, but there were fewer of them, so he tried to make them last longer, or view them again and again.

He really didn't want to be left with his thoughts. They scared him, scared him so much that he tried to do anything to make it where he wasn't left with them. He tried singing to himself loudly in his mind, recite the few things Igneel made him read when he was younger, anything. He tried everything, but in the end, he was left with his thoughts. His dark, dark thoughts. And they scared him. They really did scare him. He didn't know what to do with them, he wanted them to leave him alone, but at last they were apart of him that he could not do without.

The reason why his thoughts scared him so much was because every time he turned to them, he would meet a young boy that had his exact eyes. Eyes that belonged to him.

He hated the boy, loathed him, but yet knew what was happening. It wasn't his fault, but at the same time it was. He was so blind to see that the eyes and everything else he was using to keep connected to the world belong to someone else, someone in so much sadness they wished to be dead.

Why couldn't he just open up those eyes that belonged to him and see what that guy took from him? His so called brother that took his eyesight and gave it to the boy? Why were people so blind, but yet they can see? It was unfair. It was so unfair Natsu wanted to punch something so hard till his knuckles bleed, but he couldn't. He was stuck, but yet this kid wasn't.

Maybe if he could open his eyes, the kid could finally see what that monster had did, maybe the thief will make things right once more?

Natsu sure hoped, because the longer he stayed away from the world and in his own mind, the more he wanted to die.


	11. The Three Unspeakable Omens

**Ohiya! Sorry for the long update, and all. Btw, at the end of the chapter pretty much all the information there is made up and actually is not real so please don't take that to heart because I was just all like, meh, I'll twist this slightly to work in the hands of my story and all. Also, hope you like it! Worked hard on this chapt!Thanks for all those who reviewed, favorite, and followed! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWNS THE FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**Blind Days**

**The Three Unspeakable Omens**

* * *

_**You can live your life being scared of losing someone, and at the end of the day, if he is going to leave you, he'll leave you, and that's that.**_

_**-Ali Hewson**_

* * *

"You stole them." Oten said softly, barely looking up at him with his golden eyes laced with silent anger. Junsuina furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Did he know? Was the first thing that came to mind. But he couldn't. Oten couldn't have an idea about it. Oten barely knew what a lacrima was, much less the truth. And so it should stay that way. But something was eating away at the edges of Junsuina's mind, telling him softly that Oten knew, knew painfully well and hated him for it. Junsuina didn't like that thought, so he pushed it away. Better thinking of happier things then of things that can bring one down.

"Stole what?" he asked, playing innocent. The anger flashed in Oten's eyes, making his pupils elongate and narrow into slits as red and orange started flickering at the edges. Just like that Dragon Slayer when he had those eyes. It seemed like the beauty could even passed to Oten, the beauty of the warm colors swirling around, seeming like fire to flicker in and out and lick on the outer rim of the irises. There were even hints of charcoal black and deep brown and maroon tinted with a rust color. Junsuina had fallen in love with those eyes the first time he saw them, and he just couldn't get enough looking at them since they were just so beautiful. Out of everything he has stolen, those eyes were the number one best and he was glad that Oten could have them because his little brother deserved the best since he was ripped away from the world at such a young age.

"Cut the crap." Oten whispered darkly, shoulders tensing around his ears as he held his anger in, trying his best to keep calm. "You know what I'm talking about, so don't play innocent with me." Junsuina felt the palm of his hands beginning to sweat. He knew. He knew. He knew he knew he knew he knew. _He knew._

He shook his head. Don't be silly, Oten could be talking about something different. That's right, Oten wasn't thinking what he was. I can sort this out and figure what really is on his mind. Oten didn't know, couldn't. The thought of him knowing was downright silly. So silly, Junsuina could laugh right now if Oten just wasn't in front of him with his very angry gaze and tense muscles.

Time to figure out what Oten meant.

"Really Oten, I wouldn't know what you're talking about if you just don't say it. Be more specific and less vague." Junsuina reprimanded in a light hearted tone. That just seemed to fuel Oten's anger as he clenched his fist so hard Junsuina feared that he would break his smooth skin. Please don't let blood taint him, I've seen it far, too, much. I don't want to see it again.

"Stop it!" Oten screeched, surprising Junsuina enough for him to take a step back. "Stop it! Stop playing dumb! Stop playing innocent! Stop playing like you don't know what I mean because I know you know!" he screamed. Junsuina's eyes widened and his mouth gaped like a fish, opening and closing as he was trying to find something to say to water Oten's anger down. But he was at a loss for words. Oten never screamed at him. Never. He would throw tantrums when he was little but this was nothing like a tantrum. This was true, pure anger and Junsuina honestly didn't know what to do. He was stuck and the longer Oten just stared at him with the anger growing more and more and boiling in his veins, the longer his judgement in Oten's mind set and there was no trying to sooth Oten out of his thoughts. He felt like he was in quick sand and there was nothing to pull him out. He was up to his chest and still sinking. Soon enough it would be over his head and there would be nothing for Junsuina to do but suffocate slowly as the last of his oxygen left him.

"Really," Junsuina said breathlessly, giving an awkward chuckle as he felt his barriers slowly melting away at Oten's anger. "I don't know what you're talking about." Oten took a step forward and it took all of Junsuina's will not to take a step back and show his fear.

"Then please explain where my eyes come from." Just like that, Junsuina's suspicions were confirmed and time slowed down.

* * *

The old man before them sat down shakily on the earth green pillow, cane lowering to rest in his lap as he stared at the group before him with eyes that appeared to be closed. Behind him stood a young man and woman, both with straight backs and eyes looking just past their heads.

"Please re-explain what you told us, but in more detail." Laxus ordered. The old man slowly wetted his lips as the grip on his cane tightened, the wrinkles around his lips and on his forehead deepened with worry.

"Someone has defied the laws of life and death," he said in a shaky voice. "They committed a sin that has exceeded all others, and in the process, has stolen things that was not his own." Lisanna leaned forward, intrigued and confused by the old man's words.

"What do you mean?" she asked, almost hesitatingly since she didn't know if she really wanted to know what the old man meant. The girl standing on the old man's right spoke.

"Grandfather Yahashi as seen the sin in a dream." she told them, eyes still transfixed at a point beyond their heads.

"Not only in a dream," Grandfather Yahashi said. "But it haunts me awake." The group looked at him with a varying of weird looks, no one really knowing what he was saying. The man on his left took liberty to explain this time.

"Grandfather Yahashi is the Village's witch doctor, but he is also in charge of seeing omens and dreams, if you may." Grandfather Yahashi nodded his head slowly as if he was verifying the man's words himself.

"And what Grandfather Yahashi has foreseen is an omen of some type." The girl on his right added.

"A different type of omen?" Romeo asked more to himself. "There's different types?" He pointed the question out to Grandfather Yahashi who had slowly opened his beady sky blue eyes.

"Yes, many," he said. "There is as many omens as there are stars in the night sky and fish in the ocean. But the number of unspeakable omens is the number of times a butterfly has landed on your finger without flying away in fear." He took his cane and started to tap in slowly and silently on the ground in a beat of rhythm of three. "Death," He raised his cane a little higher and made a thwack on the ground, sliding it to the left in the dirt, leaving a long grove. "Disease," He swiped his cane to the right, then the left, right above the first grove and made two harder thwacks on the ends of the newly acquired groves. "War," He made a deeper grove through the three lines, right down the middle before drawing a circle around them, hitting four sides of the circle with four more thwacks of his cane. "The three unspeakable omens to be known. Death, Disease, and War." He laid the cane across his lap once more, eyes closing.

"It was said that thousands of years ago the three unspeakable omens were once brothers." Grandfather Yahashi said after a short pause. "Back then there were only three continents that were very closely intertwined. Each brother ruled one continent, and ruled it well. People were happy, their kingdoms were prosperous and full of wealth. But no one died, not even the elderly. Soon the lands became overcrowded and it was harder to house the people so some were forced to live under the sky or under the grounds. Still, no one died. Then, one day, three crows flew separately to each king and sat on their balcony, staring at them. The kings thought nothing of it, not even when the crows flew off with a cry. The next day, the oldest brother's kingdom had bodies just lying in the street filled with the elderly who had lived their lives longer then they should have and some children and adults. Nothing was wrong with them, they just dropped and died, but the ones were still young dropped dead because of injuries they had earlier in their lives that should've killed them, finally took their toll.

"The middle brother's kingdom was plagued with disease. Almost everyone had contracted every disease you could think of, only the healthiest of all remaining alive. A few weeks later, the streets were littered with the dead and sick, more becoming sick since the kingdom was far, too, crowded making the illnesses spread faster than thought possible.

"The youngest brother's kingdom was plagued with war. Siblings fought, fathers and sons killed each other and mothers flung their babies from windows. Cities killed cities, villages fought villages and the rivers and lakes ran red with the blood of the murdered and the bodies of the savagely killed. The king could not stop the violence, but fled for the safety of his own life.

"The other two brothers fled for their own safety and wish to live and all met at the point where each of their kingdoms met, staring at each other. And sitting there right before the eyes of the kings were the three birds, the ones that had flown to each king's balcony then flew off with a cry. The first crow to speak, was the one that went to the oldest brother's kingdom and stared at him with dead looking eyes.

"'Death has plagued your mind and body. Everyone you meet will die within your presence. People shall fear you, the old shall quiver at your presence then accept you only when they know the inevitable must come.' The crow turned to mist, only a single feather sitting where it once was, looking blacker than night itself and without shine. The second crow spoke, the one that went to the middle brother with disheveled feathers and sick looking eyes.

"'Disease has become one with you. Each step you take, another will fall victim to the sickness that surrounds you. No one is safe. Mother's will fear you and hide their babies, sons and daughters will cry and despise you as you take away you away their mothers and fathers, and those who catch you will be nothing but a shell as you take their body and mind and destroy it as they become nothing before the eyes of their friends and family. You will never be welcomed, but hated and feared as people try to cast you away.' The crow disappeared just like the first, leaving behind a black feather dotted white with disease. The last crow spoke, the one that came to the youngest brother with eyes filled with hunger for blood and violence.

"'War will rage where you step. People love and hate you. The ones with compassion and love will despise your existence, and those who lust for power and control will relish in your arms, bathed in blood. Families will be torn apart, towns and cities will bow at your feet, as the ground becomes slippery from the blood of those who have been killed, and all the rivers and lakes and oceans will be dyed red from the bodies dumped in them. You will be neither accepted nor unwelcomed, you shall float around causing strife and lust for blood. You will never walk anywhere where war has not yet been raged.' The last crow disappeared like the other two, leaving behind a feather that had once been black, but was now covered in blood. Since then, the three brothers walked the lands, their curses befalling others and becoming known as the unspeakable omens." Grandfather Yahashi recited. Silence overcame the low hanging tent as the group of Fairy Tail mages sat their uncomfortably, neither knowing why Grandfather Yahashi had told them this.

"What does this have to do with the omens?" Gray asked as he shifted around awkwardly, looking around the tent before looking at Grandfather Yahashi.

"Child, this has everything that deals with the omen that I have foreseen." Grandfather Yahashi said. "Because I have seen all three happening because of this sin that has been committed."


End file.
